


【Jasher】少年人的喜欢藏不住

by WallisMXLee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallisMXLee/pseuds/WallisMXLee
Summary: 老福特搬文存档，短篇心路历程





	【Jasher】少年人的喜欢藏不住

Asher Angel从来就不是个乖宝宝，至少不像他在社交媒体上表现出来的那样。

他所有公开的的照片、视频、访谈，都显示着这是个绝对的优质偶像，温和、亲切、包容，身形已初具成年人的模样，笑容却还带着少年的青涩与轻盈，无辜下垂的眼角，像尺量出来一样诚恳的微笑。哪怕在街头偶遇粉丝偷拍，他都能在第一时间嘴角上扬，对着镜头露出标准的八颗牙齿，谁能说他不好呢？

但是他又只是一个少年，褪去明星的光环，他就只是一个十七岁的孩子。他搞怪、叛逆、不羁，但他又努力收拢着一切与成长有关的羽翼，在镜头前扮演好完美的迪士尼王子。

Jack则是另一个对立面，他是古灵精怪的骄纵少年，特立独行又惹人怜爱，人们笑着提到他的恶作剧，他的开玩笑和俏皮话，他眉眼生动、活力四射，他熟练地在镜头下和剧里合作的伙伴亲昵互动，女孩们为此发出压抑又兴奋的尖叫，而他则适时地露出熟稔的、狡黠的笑容。他乐于分享自己的生活，上传滑板或者别的什么视频，虽然比起滑板技术，粉丝们更期待看到他在视频里一闪而过的脸。

按理说这样的两个人不应该有交集，但是因为共同出演的电影，Asher完美偶像的路上遭遇了前所未有的重大挑战。

他从来没有遇见过这样的同龄人，Jack会涂五彩缤纷的指甲油，会突如其来地大声歌唱或者哈哈大笑，他顶着一头乱七八糟的卷发撒娇搞怪，他像闯进七个小矮人木屋里捣乱的小鹿，把Asher的心房踏乱得一塌糊涂；他也像诱骗小美人鱼喝下魔药的海底女巫，诱使着Asher小王子不自觉地沉沦。

偏偏当事人仿佛对此一无所知，直播的时候Jack就大咧咧地坐在Asher的腿上，Asher戴着针织帽，眯着眼睛帮男孩调整镜头，另一只手还要扶住对方的腰防止他坐不稳到处乱动，乱蓬蓬的小卷毛时不时蹭到他的脸上，像小猫软乎乎的肉垫一样，给他心上来个甜蜜暴击。

Asher知道自己这样真的太明显，但是他无法控制自己，他无法控制自己在Jack说话的时候注视着他，无法控制随时想将他揽进怀里，他看着自己的访谈录像，镜头里那个带着甜蜜笑容，眼睛几乎是黏在Jack身上的人，让他熟悉又陌生，但他看着Jack同样专注的对视，心里又是压抑不住的窃喜，好像是在镜头前做出了某种隐秘的公开出柜。

但是他知道，Jack对他没有这样的想法，Jack会在红毯上跳进Asher的怀里，会在访谈时亲昵地捏他的脸，会在他说话的时候悄悄伸手碰碰他的衣角，会在镜头的角落和他窃窃私语、勾肩搭背，但那都是基于兄弟情谊的，Asher很清楚，尤其是他看了Jack以前在别的剧组和别的男孩的互动，心里这种又酸涩、又失望、但又仿佛解脱一样的感觉更加明显了。

好了，Asher Angel，Jack只是把你当一个很好的朋友！

他不止一次地默默在心里对自己说，下次再见面，一定要表现得平常一点，摆平心态。

他并不喜欢你！他还有那么多朋友！

有什么了不起的，我也有很多朋友！

所以不要再看着他就看呆了，镜头里的你看起来真是太傻了！

他不喜欢你就算了！别搞得自己像是巴巴地要贴上去一样！

加油Asher！只是演个戏就行了！

——当然是没有用的。

出发前各种对自己叮嘱，各种心理建设和预先台词，都在Jack一个热情似火的拥抱里碎成了渣渣。

男孩欢快地向他扑过来，勾着他的脖子像只树袋熊一样吊在他身上，Asher没有任何时间做别的反应，只有本能地托住他的腿，趔趄了几步才站稳。

温热的身体就在怀里，黏乎乎的气息喷在自己颊边，小卷毛骚在耳边一颤一颤，Asher心也跟着一颤一颤。

他想，去他妈的平常心！

他抱着Jack就是一个七百二十度大转圈！

男孩惊喜地尖叫大笑，后台的人目光都被吸引过来了，Asher才不在乎，他把Jack放下来，顺手就揽着他的肩膀，将人带进自己怀里，狠狠地揉了揉他的头发。

他一边揉一边带着些绝望和破罐子破摔的心态想着，自己可能没救了。

最后的一次宣传来的很快，晚上Asher躺在酒店的床上，知道明天两个人就会分开去投入别的工作中，这时候他心里反而很平静。

他偏过头看着Jack，Jack正在兴致勃勃地看着粉丝留言，嘴里还哼着歌，轻松又惬意。Asher心想，就让这件事永远埋在自己心里吧。

“你再那么看着我，我简直觉得你下一秒就要给我一个法式深吻了。”Jack突然抬起头说。

Asher心事被戳破，脸唰的就红了，幸好酒店灯光并不亮，他干脆转过头掩饰自己的心虚。

Jack并不打算放过他，他爬到了Asher的床上，就趴在他身边，Asher打定主意不去理会他，翻身用后背对着他。

过了一小会儿，Asher听到Jack发出了很小声，很小声，像小猫一样的轻笑。

“我以为你会在今晚跟我告白呢。”他说。

Asher感到头脑一瞬间空白了。

Jack还在说，“你每天都像是要吃人一样看着我，但是又不告白，搞得我每天都怀疑自己是不是会错意，可是我想着这反正是我们最后一天在一块儿宣传了，你怎么也应该说了吧，没想到你居然还能忍，你……唔！”

Asher一跃而起，把人按在床上，立马就给他来了个法式热吻。

Jack一边吻着一边断断续续地笑，Asher一开始强忍着，终于也忍不住笑出了声，两个男孩额头抵着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，彼此能看见脸上细碎的小雀斑，他们就这样对视了好一会儿，直到Asher感觉到手臂有些酸了，才从Jack身上下来，和他并排躺在一起。

即使是躺着，两个人也是脸冲着脸，身子紧紧挨在一起，温热的呼吸互相喷在对方脸上，痒痒的，但没有人想要躲开。

“你从什么时候开始发现的？”Asher问。

Jack带着狡猾的、恶作剧一样的笑容，说：“很早之前，你真的以为我不看访谈录像回放的吗？”

“你这个小坏蛋。”回想着视频里自己甜蜜、专注又火热的目光，Asher觉得自己这个时候应该感到害羞，但是他没有，他心里都被巨大的喜悦充满了，他又吻了上去，唇舌相交的触感让他发出心满意足的叹息。

两个男孩就像是刚学会亲密接触的婴儿，躺在床上喃喃私语，交换亲吻，夜还很长，就像他们人生的路一样长。

也许前路遥遥无期，也许成长让他们渐行渐远，也许他们会遇到更好的人，也许他们终会牵着另一个陌生女孩的手许下誓言，但是在这一刻，年轻人的心思是那么干净，这份爱意纯粹又真挚。

这个夜晚值得铭记。


End file.
